Carpal tunnel syndrome appears to be of increasing presence in modern society and is thought to result from repetitive hand movements, particularly repetitive movements which are associated with dexterous finger movement such as which occur in computer keyboard operation, sewing, retail clerking, dentistry and the like. Carpal tunnel syndrome is a medically diagnosed condition which commonly refers to soreness, tenderness, numbness and/or pins and needles sensations in the hand which are thought to occur through the compression of the median nerve from pressure of the palmaris longus tendon as they pass between the radial and ulna bone set and the transverse carpal ligament of the wrist. Inflammation can decrease blood circulation in the arm and create a painful ischemic condition.
Conventional medical treatment of mild carpal tunnel syndrome is generally recuperative rest from the repetitive action, optionally coupled with support of the hand-wrist-forearm through wrist splint means and medicaments such as cortisone or the like. Such conservative treatment enjoys some success, particularly when the problem is mild and the repetitive action can be avoided and/or interrupted for extended periods of time.
The job demands of modern society find the typical patient with more acute symptoms, and more and more frequently invasive surgery is considered as the treatment of choice for enabling the patient to return to an employment environment which requires the repetitive action which is the causal protagonist of the syndrome. Surgery is generally performed in such manner as to divide the transverse carpal ligament in such manner as to relieve pressure on the median nerve. Surgery, generally results in a permanent loss in range of motion and has not achieved high success rates in solving recurrence of the problem, it being estimated that of the various surgical procedures intended to relieve the syndrome the failure rates are anywhere from 50 to 75%.
There is a continuing need for a non-invasive therapeutic method for alleviating carpal tunnel syndrome. There is particular need for a non-invasive therapeutic method which enables recovery from carpal tunnel syndrome, which does not require long periods of inactivity from repetitive action and does not result in a permanent loss of range of movement.
The treatment of disease, through the manipulation of joints and muscles of the body as practiced in chiropody and physical therapy, is well known and has enjoyed resurgent success in the healing arts. In recent years, physical therapy has attempted to provide treatment methods for alleviating carpal tunnel syndrome but no present treatment method has enjoyed significant success. In the traditional manipulative treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome, the focus of manipulation is generally on treatment of the area directly surrounding the carpal tunnel, so as to reduce inflammation in the area and provide a temporary measure of mild relief to the patient. No traditional method appears as known which provides lasting and significant relief.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-invasive, medicament free method to alleviate carpal tunnel syndrome which has a high success rate and a longer lasting effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a manipulative method which is effective in relieving the painful inflammation, ischemic conditions and sensations of carpal tunnel syndrome.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic method wherein muscle and nerves are manipulated to effectively relieve the painful inflammation, ischemic conditions and soreness sensations known as carpal tunnel syndrome without splints, injections or invasive surgical action.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description.